


Action Plan

by spikewriter



Series: Seven Years in the Desert Extras [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewriter/pseuds/spikewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles hate dealing with administrative minutae as part of his job — especially when it deals with personnel issues. March 5, 2005 word of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as my March 28, 2005 "Word of the Day" entry, writing a ficlet based on whatever word Dictionary.com threw up that day.

**contemn** \kuhn-TEM\, _transitive verb:_  
To regard or treat with disdain or contempt; to scorn; to despise.

 _Contemn_ is derived from Latin _contemnere_ , from _com_ -, intensive prefix + _temnere_ , "to despise."

***

In any organization as old as the Council, there were bound to be rituals and traditions that did more harm than good and Giles would be the first to admit it. He had, after all, had his experiences where the reality of trying to keep the world safe from marauding hordes of demons and gaping hellmouths did not fit into the neat little package of the Council's pronouncements. Much of what he did now in leading Field Services was a rebellion against those very traditions; watchers who acted instead of merely observed, one souled vampire as his second in command and another on permanent retainer as a consultant and mentor to one of the two active slayers, doing what he could to make certain that when the next slayer was called, she would be more than just a vessel for the Council's will.

Thus it was not surprising that he attracted some of the less…settled elements of the aspiring watchers who made it through the Academy or that many of his people were among those who'd been unable to fit in among the more traditional departments. For the most part, his choices had been sound ones, but he had not been without his failures. The folder on his desk told him he was about to deal with another.

Maurice Newman was a good, competent man who did not deal with situations foolishly, but was also not prone to rushing in where angels feared to tread. He'd been one of the first Giles had recruited and his word held considerable weight in the department. If he said there was a problem, there was a problem.

It was all too clear there was a problem.

"I know his family's been part of the Council for generations, but he never should have become a watcher. Look at those grades; he barely made it through university and the Academy -- and I'll lay odds his father greased a wheel here and there to help him along."

"You know I place a higher emphasis on ability rather than grades," Giles said, scanning the records. No, the grades were not good at all. "We do have people in this section who did rather poorly in the Academy."

"Yes, but Harry and Mike actually believe in what we are doing and they have a healthy respect for what they're facing for all the mayhem they cause. Christopher Stephens barely tries to hide his contemn for the traditions and, indeed, purpose of this organization. It's as if this is all a game for his amusement."

Most definitely not what Giles wanted to hear. "William, do you have any comments?" he asked his second-in-command, stalling for time while he tried to think more than anything else.

"I wouldn't let him handle a sword," Spike said with a snort. "Swung it wildly the one time I saw him with a blade -- and there was no skill to speak of. He takes stupid risks, but he's not that the type who'll get himself killed. Oh, no; he'll get the people he's working with killed and he'll end up getting sired and annoying us for the rest of eternity."

More good news. "Any suggestions?"

"Fire his ass, though I get the impression that's not easily done since Daddy has connections. Best thing you can probably do is transfer him and let him be someone else's problem."

Giles remembered some damn course Human Resources had insisted he take about counseling problem employees. Neither of Spike's suggestions resembled anything the instructor had rambled on about.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Newman said. "Actually, I wouldn't speak to the boy directly. I'd go to his father; the man's insanely dedicated to making certain the family doesn't look foolish. If you tell him you're going to be forced to fire young Stephens unless he finds a position elsewhere, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to do what he can to help accomplish a transfer. Rumor has it there's something open in Publications and its unlikely he can do much harm there."

The advice was sound, no matter what Human Resources might say about working with a problem employee to "come to an understanding regarding expectations and work out an action plan." Leaning back in his chair, Giles said, "Anya's been thinking of having another one of her dinners. That should help soften the blow."


End file.
